When You Mix Magyk & Royalty
by Iceblossom22
Summary: Jenna has to pick a name from the wisping pot soon. She cheats at it a little, just to see who she will spend the rest of her life with.
1. A Cheat

When You Mix Magyk & Royalty 

Jenna stepped inside the cupboard and pulled the secret drawer. The tell-tale click sounded and soon Jenna could smell the unmistakable scent of boiled cabbage that filled the Keeper's Cottage. Relief washed over Jenna, knowing that she was safely in. She felt slightly guilty about what she was about to do, but she soon got over it. She definitely couldn't wait for her birthday.

"Aunt Zelda?" called a voice. "I'm here!"

"I'm coming, dear." replied Aunt Zelda while running back into the cottage.

"I missed you!" said Jenna, hugging her.

"My, my... Look how you've grown!" exclaimed Aunt Zelda.

"Oh. Hello, 409. Or would you rather I call you Wolf Boy?"

"I don't mind 409." said Wolf Boy. "I've been called that most of my life. But Aunt Zelda here keeps calling me Wolf Boy."

"So... What's the problem, dear?" asked Aunt Zelda.

"Could you do a bit of scrying for me? Please?" asked Jenna.

"Very well then. How long more before your next birthday?" asked Aunt Zelda.

"It's next week." replied Jenna.

"My! I must come to the Castle, then." said Aunt Zelda. "Will you be staying overnight?"

"Actually, yes, I will." replied Jenna. "Do you have a pot of cabbage soup brewing?"

"How did you guess?" asked Wolf Boy sarcastically.

"I can smell it!" replied Jenna.

"I'll go and get the soup." said Aunt Zelda, running into the kitchen.

"I hate cabbage soup!" exclaimed Jenna in a whisper. "You?"

"Same here, Your Majesty." replied Wolf Boy in the same tone."

"That's why I brought this." replied Jenna, holding up a **Charm**.

"What is that?!" asked Wolf Boy

"It's a taste **Charm**. A chocolate taste **Charm** at that."

"Cool. Can I use it later?"

"Sure." replied Jenna as Aunt Zelda burst into the dining room with the cauldron.

"Here we are." said Aunt Zelda pouring the soup into bowls."

"Take me, Shake me, and I will make thee: Quetzalcoatl's Tcholatl." Jenna muttered and cupped her hands around the **Charm** and shook the **Charm **up and down to **Activate** it. When it was almost too hot to hold she dipped it into her bowl of cabbage soup.

"What are you muttering, Jenna?" asked Aunt Zelda.

"...Spell. Just in case of brownies." muttered Jenna.

"Ah... I see." said Aunt Zelda and continued eating.

Wolf Boy nudged Jenna. "Can I have it for a while?"

"Of course." whispered Jenna.

"What are you two whispering?" asked Aunt Zelda.

"Our next prank on Sep." replied Jenna.

"Ah." said Aunt Zelda.

They were silent until the end of dinner.

"Jenna," said Aunt Zelda after dinner. "Shall we go scrying together or do you want to go alone?"

"I think I'll go alone, Aunt Zelda. What were the words, again?" asked Jenna.

"Sister Moon, Sister Moon, Show us if you will - whatever you want her to show you-." replied Aunt Zelda.

"Alright. Thanks, Aunt Zelda." said Jenna and went outside to the pond.

"Sister Moon, Sister Moon, Show us if you will, the **Fated One** of Septimus Heap." whispered Jenna.

Slowly, the pale disc of the Moon filled the pond. Then, the disc faded and was replaced by the unmistakable face of Jenna Heap.

Jenna gasped. She had not expected this. "Sister Moon, Sister Moon, show us if you will, The face of the man that the Young Queen will draw from the Wisping pot next week." she whispered again.

Slowly, the picture of Jenna was replaced by the features of Septimus Heap. Jenna heaved a sigh of relief. Then, she went back inside to get some much deserved sleep.

* * *

Thank you, TinkerBell, You are a genius. Thanks so much.

Love,

Misa-chan. (Tanaka Misaki)


	2. The Draw

**_HI! Enjoy this, guys!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

It was finally Jenna's and Septimus' 18th birthday. The snow was falling slowly outside.

"Happy birthday, Sep." said Jenna.

"Same to you." said Septimus. "What is the Wisping Ceremony?"

"It's something like the Queste **Draw**, the Young Queen must draw 2 stones from the Wisping Pot. On one stone, will be the name of the one she must marry. The new couple must be married within a week." replied Jenna. "Any questions?"

"So you have no say in who marries you?" asked Septimus.

"Actually, nope." replied Jenna and sighed. "Not much."

The chimes of the Drapers Yard clock rang in the distance. 11 times.

"Bye, Sep. I gotta go get ready!" said Jenna, running off. "See you later! The Wisping Ceremony is at 12!"

"See ya, Jen." muttered Septimus.

-~At 11:30~-

Jenna was sitting on her bed in the Queen's Room. She buried her head in her hands.

"Jenna." said a voice.

Jenna looked all around her, yet she couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"Jenna, behind you." said the voice.

Jenna turned around and gasped. She saw someone who looked almost exactly like her, a woman with a gold circlet holding her hair into place just as Jenna's did. Only she had a bloodstain through her tunic.

"I know it's shocking, dear. I am your mother, Queen Cerys, or, I was." said the ghost, putting a hand on Jenna's shoulder. "I've been waiting so long to **Appear **to you."

"Mama!" gasped Jenna. "Do I _have_ to make the** Draw**?"

"Of course." replied Queen Cerys. "Let's get ready for the **Draw**."

"Alright." said Jenna. Now, what should I wear?"

"I have just the thing." said Queen Cerys. "Follow me."

"OK..." replied Jenna uncertainly.

"We're here." said Queen Cerys when they reached a nearly insignificant corner. "Look carefully."

Jenna squinted at the corner. There was a gold plate in the wall.

"Put your hand there." instructed Queen Cerys. Jenna obeyed.

Suddenly, the wall was melted away and a beautiful gold gown with a red sash was revealed. The gown was simple but beautiful.

"It's beautiful!" gasped Jenna.

"Now get into it." said Queen Cerys. "It belonged to the first Queen of the Castle."

"She sure had good taste." commented Jenna who was tying her sash. "Can I go and get a cloak for later?"

Queen Cerys nodded remembering that it was a week after MidWinter day.

Jenna went into the Robing Room and put on a cloak. Then she went back out.

"Hurry, dear... We have another 15 minutes." said Queen Cerys urgently.

"Then let's go!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Oh, well..." sighed the Queen.

~-At 12 O'clock-~

Jenna walked into the Throne Room where all the past Queens, Marcia and Septimus were.

"We have waited long for thee, fair maiden." said a Queen. "I am Queen Adeline. I am the first Queen of the Castle. Thou shalt make the **Draw** now. Bring in the Wisping Pot!"

The pot was brought in. It was beautiful, an onyx jar with a gold **Stopper.**

"Thou must choose thy aiding Queen." instructed Queen Adeline.

"I wouldst choose Queen Esmeralda." said Jenna clearly, remembering her Old English.

"Esmeralda!" called Queen Adeline.

"Of course, My Lady." replied Esmeralda. "Are you the one who went back in time 500 years that I met and called my doppelganger?" she whispered to Jenna.

"Yes." whispered Jenna as the gold **Stopper **opened itself.

"Make the draw, Princess Jenna." said Esmeralda.

Jenna put her hand in and drew out 2 gold stones. On those stones were inscribed the names of Septimus Heap and Jason Scott.

"I think you should take Septimus." whispered Esmeralda. "He is a nice boy. I remember." Then Esmeralda caused the stone with Septimus' name on it to fly over to Queen Adeline.

"It has been decided." said Queen Adeline. "This choice is final. She weds the name on this stone."

Septimus and Marcia went to look a the stone. Marcia saw it first and gasped.

"What's wrong, Marcia?" asked Septimus. Then he looked at the stone and his eyes widened in understanding. "I'm marrying Jen?" he whispered to Marcia.

"Yes." replied Marcia. There was a thump. Jenna's knees gave way and she fell onto the floor.

"Jenna!" exclaimed Septimus. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Sep." replied Jenna. "I need you to follow me. We really need to talk."

"Agreed." said Septimus.

Jenna walked along the way to the Queen's Room. Suddenly, she stopped.

"Why, Jen?" asked Septimus.

"Sep?" asked Jenna.

"Yes?" replied Septimus.

"Do you love me? As in more than a sister?" asked Jenna.

"Of course, Jen." replied Septimus. "I have for 3 years."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Good then. I need to ask you a question. What do you see in front of you?" asked Jenna.

"A plain wall with bits of plaster coming off." replied Septimus.

Jenna kissed him on the lips gently. "Now look." she said, blushing a light pink.

"I see a door and it's really beautiful." replied Septimus.

"Come in then." said Jenna. "By the way, Esmeralda said that the wedding is on Sunday."

"But that's in 3 days!" protested Septimus.

"I know replied Jenna. "Now hurry up and get in will you?"

"Alright already!"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry about this chappie's bad quality. I AM only 11 you know..... Any ideas would be appreciated.**_

_**Love, Misaki.**_


	3. THE Proposal

_A/n: Hi guys! How are you all? Any ideas are most welcome. An 11 yr old can only think of so much...... Sorry I took so long to update... I'm clearly not dead! (yet). See ya later!_

_Review replies:_

_Isabelle: Thank you. I try to keep it close enough to the series because I don't want them to seem too OOC._

_Itou Suzune: Arigato, Suzune-nee._

_Bookfreak48: Thank you so much!_

_PBJisgood: It might happen though... But Sage is more towards Benna... Thank you!_

"Mama, this is Septimus." said Jenna to her mother.

"Nice to meet you Your Majesty." said Septimus.

Queen Cerys scowled. "Will you people stop calling me 'Your Majesty'?"

"Alright then, what do I call you?" asked Septimus, smiling.

"You _could_ just call me mama, seeing as you _are_ marrying my daughter." replied Queen Cerys.

"Alright then, mama." said Septimus awkwardly. "Why am I here, Jen?"

"Mama wanted to tell you something. I'll be at Aunt Zelda's if you need me." called Jenna as she stepped into the cupboard.

Jenna heard the usual telltale click as she went to Aunt Zelda's cottage.

"Hey, guys." said Jenna cheerfully.

"Hello, Jenna. Sit down. How was your day?" asked Aunt Zelda. Jenna talked to them and answered all their questions.

_Meanwhile..._

"Now, Septimus. Do you promise that you'll love my daughter until the day you die?" asked Queen Cerys.

"Yes..." replied Septimus.

"Then take this." she said pointing to a box. "It was my wedding ring from Milo."

"Thank you, mama." said Septimus.

"You're welcome, Septimus." replied Queen Cerys. "Now go and call my daughter back, will you?"

"Of course." said Septimus as Jenna stepped out of the cupboard.

"Well... Are you guys done talking yet?" asked Jenna.

"Yes." replied Queen Cerys. "Go on, Septimus. You can do it outside?"

"Yes, mama."

_When they were outside..._

"What was it Sep?" asked Jenna.

Septimus knelt down, pulled out the ring and asked, "Will you marry me, Jen?"

"Of course, I will, silly. Not that I have much choice." she replied and let him put the ring on her finger. "Sep, it's changing color!"

"It's exactly the color of our eyes!" exclaimed Septimus. "Come on, we have to ask Marcia what it means."

"Agreed." said Jenna and rushed off to Marcia's rooms.

Knock. Knock.

"Open." Marcia told the door.

"Thank you, Marcia." said Jenna showing Marcia the ring. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"It means dear, that Septimus is your '**Fated One**'." replied Marcia. "It changed color?"

"Yes."

"That's proof." said Marcia. "Bye Jenna. Don't forget that the wedding is day after tomorrow."

"Remind Septimus, he's more likely to forget." said Jenna laughing.

"It's true..." said Marcia. "Septimus forgets a lot!"

"See you soon, Marcia." said Jenna, waving. "Tell Syrah that I need to see her soon. Soon meaning before the wedding."

"Alright, I will." said Marcia. "Bye Jenna."

Jenna walked out, saw Septimus and said. "I'm sure you heard us, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." he admitted. "Let's go tell mum the news."

"Just hope she doesn't faint." said Jenna and she laughed.

_'She has the most beautiful laugh you'll ever hear.'_ thought Septimus. _'Like bells.'_

"Hurry up, cloth-ears!" called Jenna who was already way ahead of him.

"I'm coming." said Septimus.

_A/n: So? Whaddya think? ??Is it OK for an 11 year old? Please say it's OK... Haha. Sep's starting to fall for Jenna. If you don't review, I'll get Sep to pelt you with** Death Spells**. Right, Sep?_

_Septimus: Right. And Jenna will kick your sorry ass if you are missed by the **Spells.**_


	4. Some trouble, and a Secret

_A/n: To all you guys who reviewed, thank you so much! To you who didn't, I'm really hurt... I really wanted to reply to your reviews but I'm just too lazy. Sorry, Y'all... Anyway, on with the show. (Or should I say story?)_

_Here's the link for Syrah's bridesmaid's dress (Don't forget to delete the spaces and replace the [DOT] with a .):_

http: / webhosting[DOT]Web[DOT] com/i magelib/ sitebuilder/ misc/ show_image[DOT]html? Linkedwidth= 560&linkpath= http: /www[DOT]cendrillonboutique[DOT]com/ sitebuildercontent/ sitebuilderpictures/ BMC_Jr_BRIDESMAIDS/ 6085_Light_Blue[DOT]jpg&target=_self

_Jenna's Dream_

_The crack of an assassin's gun. The baby falls out of her dead mother's arms. The ExtraOrdinary Apprentice catches the crying infant. Another crack. The ExtraOrdinary Wizard is dying. He hands his apprentice the amulet and dies. The new ExtraOrdinary Wizard runs with the baby. So fast that the assassin cannot fire her pistol._

_*Flash of light*_

_The new ExtraOrdinary Wizard puts the infant in the snow. Then, she creeps into the darkness to watch. Making sure that no harm came to the baby Princess._

_*Flash of light*_

_A young man named Silas picks the child up and brings her home. Unbeknown to him, his own son is 'dead'. The ExtraOrdinary __Wizard appears and tells him to take care of the baby. He reaches his home. He gives the infant to his wife. The woman breaks out in tears._

_*Flash of light* _

_A young girl is playing with her 'brothers'. Her dark hair and violet eyes stand out compared to the blonde hair and green eyes of her 'parents' and 'brothers'._

_*Flash of light*_

_The ExtraOrdinary Wizard places a gold circlet on the girl's head. The girl now knows her true identity. She is the Princess._

_*Flash of light*_

_A sixteen year old girl races with her best friend, Syrah and her adoptive brother/secret crush, Septimus._

_*Flash of light*_

_A young woman of eighteen puts her hand in an Onyx jar. She blows her hair out of her eyes. She draws two gold stones. She gives them to her Aiding Queen. The chosen name flies to the first Queen. The first Queen gives her consent._

_*Flash of light*_

_The same young woman kisses a boy with straw blond hair and emerald green eyes. She pulls away after a few moments. She is blushing._

_*Flash of light*_

_The boy with straw blonde hair proposes. She girl says yes. He puts the ring onto her finger._

_*Flash of light*_

"Wake up, Jenna." said Syrah.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenna.

"Marcia said you wanted to see me." replied Syrah simply.

"You heard the news, didn't you?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Hm... No one. I was going to ask you something."

"What?"

"Would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"I would be honored to."

The two best friends burst out in giggles until Sarah comes in.

"OK, girls. I need some help making the wedding cake. Do you two want to help?" Sarah asked.

"Of course!"

After the cake had been iced and decorated with marzipan figurines, the girls went to try on their dresses.

Syrah's was a light blue dress with a ruffle going down the side. (the link to the photo is found in my profile and also in the A/n.)

"Omigosh!" exclaimed Syrah when she tried it on. "It's so nice and it fits me like a glove!"

"It's nice." said Jenna and then added with a teasing twinkle in her eyes. "Beetle won't be able to take his eyes off you."

"Your turn." said Syrah.

Jenna put on her dress then came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a white silk gown with blue sparkles adorning her skirt with a small train and a white bodice with off-shoulder sleeves and more sparkles at the neckline.

"Jen, groom alert! Get back in the dressing room!" called Syrah.

Jenna rushed back into the dressing room, picking up her skirt so that the dress didn't spoil before her wedding.

"SEPTIMUS HEAP!" yelled Syrah.

_'Wow, I had no idea she could yell that loud!'_ Jenna cringed and coincidentally, so did Septimus.

"What?" asked Septimus, utterly confused.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

"OK,OK, I get it..." said Septimus, backing away slowly as if from an angry bear.

"OK, you can come out now, Jen."

Jenna came out again. Syrah was stunned. If this was only the dress, then how about the real day? Oh, dear god! She would be so beautiful...

"It fits you like a glove!" commented Syrah.

"And feels like a corset! Remind me not to wear this damn thing again!" complained Jenna.

"Can I borrow it for my wedding? That is if I ever get married..." asked Syrah.

"Sure, but I don't recommend." replied Jenna. "I'm sure you will, Syrah! Actually... oh, never mind, I can't tell you. Beetle made me promise."

"Promise what?" asked Syrah.

"You'll find out." said a masculine voice from the doorway.

"BEETLE!" squealed Syrah and ran over to hug him.

"Whoa, calm down, honey." said Beetle, smoothing down her hair. "Nice dress, Jen."

"Thanks, Beetle. I'll go and change first. You two can act like the lovebirds you are while I do."

Jenna went back into her dressing room and changed into a red dress and put her Winter Robe on.

"I'm done." said Jenna stepping out of the dressing room.

"Her majesty's presence is required in the Throne Room immediately." said Beetle, his Chief Hermetic Scribe mode kicking in.

"Of course." replied Jenna. "I'll be right there."

-x-

Happy Belated Birthday to me... Hello again, people! Sorry I took so long! I blame internet disconnection. To make up for it I gave you guys a 1000 word long chappie! They usually are around 700 words or so... So if you would give my retarded story a review, I would be eternally grateful... 'Till we meet again. Now I gotta go!


End file.
